


Кодекс Гамлетов

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Top Wooster
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс вносит предложение.





	Кодекс Гамлетов

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо **оку **за иллюстрацию.

  


― Прошу прощения, что прерываю, сэр, но я хотел бы внести предложение.

― Вноси.

― Сэр, вы не могли бы быть несколько жёстче?

― Жёстче, Дживс? ― Затормозив на полном ходу, я скользнул взглядом к месту слияния потомка Вустеров со своим камердинером. ― Но с жёсткостью всё в полном ажуре! Говоря словами поэта, тот участок Бертрама, на который ты несправедливо жалуешься, вполне себе и «прям и горд, в борьбе решителен и твёрд». 

― Достоинства вашей твердыни вне подозрений, сэр. Но я был бы ещё более удовлетворён нашим взаимодействием, если бы вы вели себя по возможности агрессивнее. 

― Агрессивнее? Ты имеешь в виду цепи, кожаные сапоги до бедра, наручники, плети и хлыст для верховой езды?

― Не обязательно в перечисленной комплектации, но вы мыслите в правильном направлении, сэр.

С одобрения Дживса я ещё немного помыслил в правильном направлении и слегка приуныл. Печально признавать, но я даже слегка потерял в жёсткости.

― Увы, Дживс. Мне очень жаль, но ничего не получится.

― Могу я узнать, почему вы так в этом уверены, сэр?

― Можешь. От мысли о том, что я причиню тебе боль, у меня внутри всё съёживается. И снаружи тоже. Прости, но для этого я тебя слишком сильно люблю. ― Я почесал в затылке. ― А знаешь что? Раз уж ты испытываешь потребность в неприятных ощущениях, может, быстро прищемишь палец дверью, после чего мы продолжим?

― Боюсь, это не совсем отвечает моим желаниям, сэр.

У меня прятался наготове ещё один козырь.

― Тогда хочешь, исполню ту песенку, от которой ты мигом испаряешься из гостиной?

― Ни в коем случае, сэр. Когда я просил вас быть жёстче, я не подразумевал подлинную жестокость.

― И что же делать? ― спросил я в отчаянии.

― Полагаю, сэр, в данный момент ― закончить начатое.

Клянусь чем угодно! Этот парень всегда абсолютно прав! Так мы и сделали.

***

Дживс вернулся к этой теме на следующий день, когда помогал потомку Вустеров принимать ванну.

― Сэр, ― промурлыкал он на ухо, скользя мыльной губкой меж вустеровских лопаток, ― могли бы вы причинить боль, если не мне, то кому-нибудь другому?

Я почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щ.

― Если ты о вчерашнем разговоре, я не стану заниматься чем-нибудь мало-мальски интимным со всякими там посторонними! Как вообще такое взбрело в твой вскормленный рыбой мозг?

― Случись подобное, это разбило бы мне сердце, сэр. Но я подразумевал несколько иное.

― И что же? ― заинтересовался я. ― Клянусь Юпитером, не молчи!

― Этим вечером вы намеревались принять участие в карнавале, сэр. Думаю, ещё не поздно и мне подобрать какой-нибудь костюм. Тем более что мы гостим в стране, называющей себя оплотом демократии, следовательно, моё присутствие на празднике не пошатнёт основ общественного строя.

― О да! ― От радости я подпрыгнул прямо в ванне, и брызгами окатило полкомнаты, только мой безупречный Дживс каким-то чудом не пострадал. ― Но чей костюм ты хочешь надеть? Вечеринка посвящена Шекспиру. Раз я Гамлет, может, ты будешь Горацио?

Дживс слегка приподнял бровь.

― Полагаю, мне больше подойдёт образ Отелло.

― А разве Отелло ― не чернокожий?

― Учёные считают иначе, сэр. Отелло был мавром, а маврами называли магометан, живших в Испании и Северной Африке, ― арабов и берберов.

― Про берберов давай оставим на долгие зимние вечера, если не найдём занятия поэнергичнее.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Кажется, я понял твою гениальную мысль. Я не смогу причинить боль тебе, но вовсе не буду так нежен с парнем, обидевшим хорошую девчонку. Кодекс Вустеров, не говоря уже о Кодексе Гамлетов… Ты величайший из всех умов, Дживс!!! Мы займёмся этим прямо на карнавале?

― Думаю, родные стены для этого подойдут больше, сэр.

― Стены? ― задумчиво переспросил я. ― Отлично!

***

Долго на празднике мы не задержались. Нет, не подумайте, скучать не пришлось, всё было просто чики-пики: куча народу в костюмах, музыка, болтовня, выпивка в вазах с цветами ― словом, приём прошёл на высшем уровне. Но у меня внутри всё просто не находило себе места, до чёртиков не терпелось объяснить негодяю Отелло, как следует обращаться с девушками. Едва мы переступили порог, я сразу пришпилил мерзавца к стене.

― Секунду, мой принц, ― тихо выдохнул он. ― Я только закрою дверь.

― Как ты посмел?! ― негодующе воскликнул я и снова, на этот раз гораздо тщательнее, притиснул его к стенке всей своей гамлетовской фигурой.

― Что именно, мой принц? ― хрипло переспросил злодей и медленно облизал губы.

Он даже не пытался сопротивляться. Похоже, мерзавец перепугался не на шутку ― тело его дрожало, зрачки расширились, в бедро мне упёрся член.

― …И ты ещё спрашиваешь? Подлый, бессовестный негодяй! ― У меня дыхание перехватило от подобной наглости. ― Сделать с девушкой это!

― Это?.. ― Взор его был затуманен, в нём не было даже малюсенькой капли раскаяния.

― Вот это! ― негодующе выкрикнул я и с этими словами схватил негодяя за горло.

С протяжным стоном Отелло запрокинул голову, предоставляя шею праведному суду.

Я надавил сильнее, он распахнул рот, борясь за воздух, но даже не попытался меня оттолкнуть. Его зрачки закрывали почти всю радужку, член тёрся о моё бедро. Я чуть ослабил хватку ― не хотел же я, в самом деле, его прикончить.

― Не останавливайтесь, мой принц... Я нисколько не жалею о содеянном… ― рвано прохрипел Отелло. ― Я задушил бы её снова… ― Он тёрся всё лихорадочней. ― И снова, и снова, и снова…

Я стиснул пальцы, чувствуя, как под раскалённой кожей исступлённо пульсирует кровь. 

Его глаза закатились, тело обмякло, и, едва слышно ахнув, он грузно сполз по стене. Я отнял руки и, тяжело дыша, отступил назад. Веки его были прикрыты, он хватал воздух ртом, ноги подрагивали, по ткани распространялось пятно, выпуклость в брюках ещё пульсировала.

― Грязный злодей, ― заворожённо глядя на это бесстыдство, пробормотал я. ― Ты даже не смог встретить наказание стоя.

― Да, мой принц. ― Он непристойно раскинул ноги.

В какой-то дурацкой книжке мне попадалась фраза: «любовь пронзила всё его существо». Всё моё существо пронзила похоть. Жар, нетерпение, тяжесть в паху, стук в висках и ставшие нестерпимо тесными брюки. Отелло самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и я понял, что должен натянуть эти порочные губы на член, должен отыметь мерзавца сию же минуту, иначе меня разорвёт, как какую-нибудь петарду.

Отелло развязно обвёл языком порочные г. и, ухватив меня за штанину, притянул ближе. Краткое мельтешение его кружевных манжет, и мой член очутился у него во рту.

― Не думай, что сумеешь так легко вымолить прощение, ― схватив его за плечи, пробормотал я.

В ответ он что-то промычал, и я едва не кончил. Но наказание следовало растянуть. Он сжал мои ягодицы, сглотнул и взял ещё глубже. Я грубо вцепился ему в волосы. Он устремил на меня затуманенный взгляд, а я уставился на растянутые губы, с такой охотой скользящие по моей плоти. Он снова сглотнул, и меня окатила волна удовольствия, предвестница надвигающегося цунами. Взгляд его блеснул превосходством, и это, да вдобавок блудливое довольство на его лице, вызвало во мне всплеск негодования. Парень, задушивший девчонку, должен раскаиваться, а не вкушать радостное блаженство.

Я сильнее потянул за волосы и почувствовал, что хватит, только тогда, когда по его щекам побежали мокрые капли.

― Негодяй… ― не помня себя, повторял я, вбиваясь ему в глотку, ― негодяй, негодяй, негодяй…

Чтобы не упасть, я упёрся ладонями в стену, но это не помогло. Нагрянувшее цунами разорвало меня на кусочки, как какую-нибудь неосторожную петарду. Когда я снова начал соображать, то обнаружил себя на полу в объятиях Отелло. Меня удовлетворённо изучали его самодовольные гляделки.

― Негодяй, ― слабо пробормотал я, ещё толком не придя в себя. ― Грязный злодей. ― Я коснулся влажной ткани на его уже мягком члене.

― Да, мой принц, ― прошептал Отелло, подаваясь навстречу. ― Я именно такой, как вы говорите: испорченный, грязный, порочный. Накажите меня.

Я сжал нежный орган, съёжившийся под влажной тканью. Наверняка, это было неприятно. Но негодяй заслужил. Я продолжал экзекуцию, пока из уст Отелло не вырвался жалкий стон. Только тогда я смилостивился.

― Приказываю тебе, грязный негодяй, ― произнёс я, ― снять с себя эти мокрые тряпки и тотчас принять ванну. Я буду наблюдать.

Он шумно выдохнул.

― …Потому что не верю тебе. Нельзя доверять такому испорченному гаду, а ты испорчен до мозга костей. Не верю, что ты исправился... И когда ты будешь готов… ― Он выдохнул снова. ― Я опять накажу тебя. ― Он прильнул щекой к моему паху: губы жадно полуоткрыты, веки подрагивали, на горячих висках ― пот, на щеках ― остатки солёных капель. ― …Накажу безжалостно. Проткну своей шпагой. Проколю, продырявлю, вонжу, насажу на клинок. Ты будешь нанизан, словно на вертеле, а я буду вставлять тебе вновь и вновь, по самую гарду, снова и снова, без устали, пока не запросишь пощады. ― Он застонал. ― Но и тогда я не смилуюсь, я буду так же безжалостен, как ты был к бедной, беззащитной Дездемоне. И только когда ты не сможешь даже стонать, я оставлю тебя в покое.

― Ведь это же награда, а не месть! ― жарко прошептал Отелло и, преданно глядя на меня снизу вверх, запечатлел нежный поцелуй на головке начавшей быстро твердеть гамлетовской шпаги.

После чего, на ходу срывая одежды, бросился, как я и приказал, в ванную.

  
  


_Примечания:_

«...Прям и горд, в борьбе решителен и твёрд» ― Р. Бёрнс, «Надпись на алтаре независимости», пер. С. Маршака.

«Ведь это же награда, а не месть!» ― У. Шекспир, «Гамлет, принц датский», пер. М. Лозинского.

  
  



End file.
